Opposites
by PiecesOfSerendipity
Summary: Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian/Rory smut, sex, oral, anal, double penetration and many other kinks! "The music pounded into their heads as they danced on, more that a little drunk. Eyes were heated and Kurt knew he could never back down from a challenge."
1. Chapter 1

"Guess who it is", said a strong, masculine voice against the back of Kurt's neck. He could feel the person's chest vibrate as he greeted me, and the hot breath against the back of his neck made him shiver. Strong arms slowly wrapped around him in an unusual display of PDA. Only one person could do this to him.

Kurt turned around and captured Blaine's lips in a searing kiss, as Blaine shoved him against the wall. There was no chance of being caught; a much longer Glee practice than usual meant the school was almost deserted by now, with the glee club having gone home. They didn't hesitate in deepening the kiss. Kurt frantically grabbed Blaine soft hair in his fingers, and a low moan grew in his throat. Blaine rested one arm on the wall but the other was tightly wrapped around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer.

"Kurt.."

They broke apart, gasping for breath. Blaine's eyes were darkened by lust as he stared at Kurt's pink cheeks and all he could smell was Kurt's unique scent; his senses were completely overpowered by Kurt but all he wanted was more.

Blaine continued kissing him, making his way down his soft skin to his shoulder, also unbuttoning his shirt as he goes along. Kurt moaned, grinding it Blaine with his erection and finding little relief. He needed more as he slipped out of his shirt, tearing off Blaine's as he went. He felt Blaine's erection pressing into his hip.

As Blaine moved back up to behind his ear, Kurt leant to the side to give his better leverage and reached down to palm Blaine's erection and slowly undo his zip, before Blaine lightly grasped his hand.

"Not today," Blaine said, pausing in his worship of Kurt's unbelievably soft skin. Before Kurt got hurt he continued. "This is about you. Glee Club wasn't easy today with Rachel and the elections coming up. I know you need some stress relief."

Blaine's eyes burnt into Kurt's skin and the temperature rose to scorching levels as Blaine unzips Kurt's trouser and pulls down both his underwear and trousers, leaving his erect cock exposed to the cool air.

The lack of friction made Kurt whimper and press against Blaine.

"Blaine.. p-please.." begged Kurt's furiously grinding against Blaine's leg before kissing him desperately. Blaine obliged and knelt down on the floor, teasing Kurt's nipples on the way so he let out an involuntary moan, and admired Kurt from the new angle. The erect cock was an admirable length and thick, but Blaine knew from experience he could take it all. He slowly took his head into his mouth and started lightly massaging his balls, before licking down each side making sure to look at Kurt under his eyelashes as he did so. Kurt bucked wildly, letting out a continuous stream of involuntary moans and grasping Blaine's hair.

"Nggghhhhh."

Blaine suddenly took Kurt's full length into his mouth, lightly humming, as his hands continued massaging Kurt's balls. Kurt was overwhelmed at the sensation of Blaine's hot, wet mouth around his dick. Kurt thrusted in and out of Blaine waiting mouth, the pleasure growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh my god-"Kurt started to say, his voice low and gravelly. A thin layer of sweat covered his torso and his eyes were half-closed in pleasure. However, they open enough to see the figure turn the corner and freeze.

Rory Flanagan had dawdled after Glee had ended. He had gone to the toilet, called his mum, and gone through his temporary locker before heading out of the silent school. He did not expect the scene before him.

His breath caught and his cheeks flushed. He felt electricity run through his veins and every nerve ending was on fire. Kurt was pushed up against the wall naked but for his underwear and pants around his ankles, Blaine was kneeling down with Kurt's cock down his mouth and shirtless. Both were panting heavily.

Time seemed to slow as he processed that one image. He had never seen anything so hot and he took a shaking breath, pupils dilated. Kurt's head thrown back in pleasure. Pounding into Blaine's mouth. Sweaty and lust-filled.

Time restarted when he met Kurt's half closed eyes and he was jolted back into reality.

"Shit," cursed Kurt bright red as he pushes Blaine off and frantically dresses. Blaine immediately saw Rory as well and got up, putting on his shirt. As they collected themselves, Rory quickly ran off, but not before Kurt saw his bulging erection.

...

Rory couldn't think. He knew what gay meant, and he knew they were gay, and kinda knew what gay guys do, but he didn't expect it to be so hot. He was Catholic - he was supposed to hate gays. He went to mass every Sunday!

But what he felt then was 20 times stronger than what he's ever felt for a girl. He wished it was him who had Blaine's mouth wrapped around his cock. When he got back to the Pierce household, he went to his room as quick as he could. That was the first night he got off thinking of a man but it wouldn't be the last. He'd never considered these things before, but the taboo just added to his lust. He didn't know what to do, but he knew what his body was telling him to do.

The next day, Kurt and Blaine were surprised and a little embarrassed when Rory sat next to them near the end of lunch. The cafeteria was almost deserted and they should be heading to class in a couple of minutes.

"I-I wanna' go with ya' to Scandals," he said straight away, with a nervous grin. It was the gossip of the glee club that they were going to a gay bar. "I'm the adventurous type ya' see and I want ta' see all Lima's gotta offer."

Kurt and Blaine just looked at him. Kurt knew why and couldn't help admiring his huge puppy eyes and shy grin, as he gave him a smile.

"Why?" Blaine said, bluntly. "Why would you want to go to a gay bar?"

"Like I said - I'm adventurous," Rory replied with a more confident smile, before cringing at the cheesy line. The meaning didn't go over their heads.

"Sure thing. We'll come pick you up from Brittany's at 9:00pm," Kurt said before Blaine had a chance to object.

"Great! I'll see ya' there," he said, visibly perking up. He looked so innocent. The bell rang and we quickly split ways.

"Why are you letting him come? We barely know him," asked Blaine. He wasn't angry, dapper didn't mesh with angry, but he was curious.

"I think it would be interesting to see how it plays out." He was clearly attracted to them: they just have to see what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

Scandals was all they expected it to be.

Kurt and Blaine had already picked up Rory, and parked the car a couple of blocks away. Rory looked so nervous he made everyone look calm by comparison. His hands were clearly shaking, and even though he was clearly dressed to impress with tight fitting black clothes, his wide puppy eyes still made him look extremely innocent.

Sebastian met them round the corner, outside a battered apartment building, abandoned and weary. He arrived at 10:00pm sharp.

Fortunately, they had no problem getting to give Rory a fake I.D as well as them. He seemed to think 'the more the merrier' with a dangerous smile. No one could deny that Sebastian wasn't beautiful; he was in that obvious, film star way that you'd hardly expect in Lima. That's what made him so intimidating.

"Had no problem getting here?" he said, with a gorgeous smile. He greeted Blaine first lingering, before greeting Kurt. He turned to Rory, giving him a leering appraisal. "And who is this fine young fellow?"

Rory turned bright red, but smiled back. Good for them, Kurt thought, less competition.

"I'm Rory," he said with his Irish lilt. You could see Sebastian's interest piqued, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Well Irish Rory, no time like the present! Time for a (much more) wild ride."

He led the way round the block to Scandals. It didn't fit the stereotypical view Kurt held of a bar - which is grimy, dirty, and plain crap, but it didn't look too good either. The building had clearly seen better years - the old grey bar had only one main feature which was a neon 'Scandals' sign, which was multi-coloured. It wasn't busy, but then again, Kurt didn't expect it to be.

One bouncer guarded the door, checking for I.D. He wasn't the huge, stereotypical bouncer, but he looked as if he could handle any small trouble there might be.

"Sebastian! Pleasure to see you again. Who are your friends?" he said, tired and in a low voice. "Gonna' have to see some I.D. I'm afraid." Sebastian was an obvious regular.

"These are John, Matt, and Clark for you." They diligently showed him the corresponding I.D. This was the most dangerous thing Kurt had ever done. His palms sweated and Kurt knew they were going to get caught and beaten up - but then Blaine just took his hand and looked him in the eye. He knew their was no way Sebastian was going to get the better of him.

"Looks fine to me," said the bouncer. "Have a nice time. See you later Sebastian."

Sebastian just grinned. "It's going to be a busy night for me I'm afraid." He looked at Blaine and Rory, than Kurt to his surprise. He winked.

"Very busy."

They entered the club and were immediately assaulted by loud thumps in a beat that some might even call it music. It wasn't as empty as you would expect. The place looked old, but the dark lighting and crowded spacing made it more of a half-hearted club. Or at least what Kurt expected a club to be like. There was at least 30 people squeezed into a confined space; some dancing, some at the bar. Some heatedly kissing in the corners, making Kurt blush deeply and look away nervously. He tried not to lot at anyone.

He'd had sex with Blaine a while ago - but being confronted with it made him feel awkward. He was not experienced enough yet to be used to it, and sex with Blaine was more intimate and emotional, carnal lust.

Sebastian got the group a lot of shots. "Come up drink up! It's part of the fun!" he shouted over the banging music. He caught Kurt's eyes, the challenge clearly written in them. His smug smirk lingered in Kurt's mind. Kurt quickly downed one, trying not to cough on the burn. It tasted like hell but he felt better than before after a few minutes. Looser. Blaine downed his without almost choking, unlike Kurt. Rory looked around nervously, and licked his lips before deciding. He hesitated, but eventually down it too, spluttering all the way. Another round and they were all getting into the scene. They stopped feeling out of place, and were laughing amongst themselves. Another, and another. Kurt felt great!

He couldn't think clearly in a good way and he'd lost count of how many shots after four. All he knew was that Rory was so funny! He would just blush constantly and we'd laugh and he'd blush and we would laugh again. Kurt caught himself on Blaine's shoulder. He could feel the warmth beneath his fingers. Dressed in a tight black shirt and dark jeans, he looked handsome. Less 'innocent schoolboy' and sexier. An easy going smile played on his lips as he looked at Kurt. Kurt couldn't resisted, and didn't want to.

Kurt passionately kissed Blaine, melding their bodies together. He didn't care about the others or where they were. Kurt was breathless. His hands ran through Blaine's hair, as Blaine grabbed his waist. They soon parted, overwhelmed. Kurt could spend the whole day focusing on how brilliant Blaine is and how much he loved him. They pressed their foreheads together, panting.

"Damn, that's hot." Ah. Sebastian. Kurt had forgotten about the world in their drunken focus, but the world hadn't forgotten about them.

Sebastian's eyes were dark with lust as he stared at them almost ready to pounce. Rory was no better, but he was half looking at Sebastian.


End file.
